Rise of the Dragons
by Windy-Engel
Summary: When Hiccup found a white-haired guy on a boat, he didn't expect to be taken on a journey to discover the true magic that his land beholds and, maybe, to discover what fun was like
1. Chapter 1: Once was a boy on a boat

-GAAAHHHH, HOW DID SHE DARE SAY THAT- The blonde swordmaiden grabbed the ax that she had thrown to the closest tree, turn around and sent it flying again in another direction.

The wind shifted the treetops as it passed by, carrying the smell of the forest around them. His auburn hair was ruffled a little as he stared at the shieldmaiden tantrum. Green eyes closed a little and wince as the woman in front of him start punching and kicking the tree her ax was not so long ago. She was mad, well, mad wasn't the exact term, she was furious. Her blue eyes were on fire as her soft mouth, one he had kissed in the past, was baring her teeth at the memory that had her so angry. Her blond hair continuously shaking as her body launch herself to the tree.

-Astrid if you just tell me what's going on…- his voice died down as the eyes of the lady fell on him. Realizing he might have directed her whole rage at him, he took a step back.

-She told me- Astrid began saying, slowly, deliberated slowly. She was talking like if he was a kid, a dumb one. -We had broken up because I Wasn't THAT LADY LIKE- the scream she thrown out has enough for him to take two more steps back. She just launched herself to the tree again, hitting it harder and then taking her ax and using it to chop one of those thousand-year-old trees. He felt sorry for the tree.

-Y-You know the daughter of Ivan the skulldestroyed isn't the brightest nor the prettiest- he starts rambling, turning his head to the sky wishing his ex-girlfriend hadn't made him go with her and wishing any kind of chief duty over keeping her from killing someone.

-Y-You are prettier than her and more ladylike… not that I mean that in a bad way, you are strong and fearless and- he turned to the side, catching a glimpse of black scales coming his way. Thank Odin, toothless was there. -You know Astrid, maybe what you need is a ride around the aisle? Race a little, shoot spikes at rocks? What does that sound like? - the guy tried to smile a little as he got closer to a huge black animal. His green poison eyes were looking in the direction of the maiden and then on his direction, like asking what was going on. The look she gave him was raged confusion. But then she inhaled a couple of times until she was calmer.

-Yeah Hiccup, maybe that's exactly what I need. -she said, taking out her ax and seeing the blue and yellow creature who was, not so far away, tilting her head to the side. - Come on, girl, we are going to fly-

-  
His eyes opened a little, feeling like if he had sand inside of them. He sent another praying to the wind asking once again why they have left him, what was wrong and why wasn't it helping him, taking him home. Then his praying change to his kids, back at Guardian isle, asking for them to never stop believing. Next, he asked for his fellow sorcerer's, the guardians, for them not to forget him and always have fun. Lastly, he asked for his sister, letting an unexpectedly tear fall from his left eye.

He didn't even try to stand up from his position on the floor of the ship, inside were used to be the cellar and now it would be his grave. He just dragged his arm and pointed it at the sky. His shepherd's staff attached, grabbed with his hand like it was part of his body.

Concentrating all his power he left a hazel bolt coming from the top of the hook, flying directly towards the sky and creating a crystal ball that proceeds to burst. He left a soft whined and his arm went crashing down to the wood again. Closing his eyes and just starting to feel the dark. Almost chuckle when he realizes that his last spell was the one his little sister had made him learned.

He closed his eyes.

The feeling of flying was everything Hiccup could think about. The air shuffling his hair, the adrenaline running through his veins and the view, because being on a dragon was what he loved most.

Next to him, Astrid had her eyes closed feeling the air around her. The feeling calming her up. Not willing to go back to her intense rage. He smiled a little feeling nostalgic about everything they had gone through. Turning his head to the front a sight left his mouth.

-it's almost a year now- he looked at her opening her eyes. - I'm sorry what we had didn't worked out. - the corner of her lips turned a little, leaving the traces of a weak smile.

-Don't feel sorry, it's okay, you were feeling trapped. With chief duty, the winter coming, the academy and on top of everything the dragons it was almost obviously you won't have time for me- Astrid turned her head to the front- and I also was feeling trapped in the town asking me to beard your son like it was the easiest thing to do. -

-yeah, they can be a little overwhelming- he chuckled turning his head to the front. Just in time to see a reflex shine in the air. - Astrid…

-I saw it too- she said serious, turning her dragon the direction of the shine reflex as Hiccup did and going full speed to that place.

The closer they got the better they could see the form of a ship. It was a short ship with just one sail, the ship was too big for the piece of fabric and furthermore, there was no air around it. The front had the statue of a reindeer and the flag was a light blue "G" like it has been frozen there, on black the two dragons landed in the boat after seeing that nobody was on board.

-Careful, Astrid, we don't know what's in here. - his green eyes traveled around the board until he saw something unusual. A little Frost and ice on top of what looked like a trap door to the ship cellar. They were in the middle of the sunny months and there should not be any frost left from winter.

He perked inside of the wood bars and hold his breath. Down there was a boy, seemingly much younger than him. With one hand, he opened the door and jump on the inside with Astrid voice behind him and toothless jumping next to him.

The stranger was something he had never seen before. Extremely slim body revealing some pale skin. He wasn't using boots and had hair as white as the snow. He was wearing a blue long sleeve with a pocket in his abdomen and brown leather pants. His right hand was firmly wrapped around what looks to be a shepherd staff. Upon more notice, he realizes his eyes were hollow and his lips were dried and broken from dehydration.

-ASTRID THERE IS A BOY DOWN HERE- he screamed even though his friend was perking to the inside from above. -I think he's dehydrated- unattaching a container from his leg, he poured some water on the stranger's mouth. The water filled his mouth and start running down his chin, not swallowing.

-I'm going to see if I can find something around- The voice of the blonde maiden was heard and then the steps of her going away.

-Yeah, you do that- He didn't even turn to see her. Hiccup stopped pouring water into the stranger's mouth and got a little bit closer, hoping he could catch if the teen was still breathing. What he didn't expect was the teen opening his eyes and grabbing his jacket with a strong grip. Toothless jumped growing and a blue light forming from his mouth.

-TOOTHLESS! DOWN! -Hiccup turned his head towards his dragon reaching his hand towards the black creature, trying to calm him down. the dragon wasn't happy at all, stopping himself from firing his blast but growling very angry- He is not doing anything

He turned to see the frenetic deep aqua eyes moving like if he was being cornered, but never focusing on him. His lips were moving frantically mumbling words in a weird language he had never hear about. He could make some words, Emma, Manny, Wind, that he would say repeatedly. Then, just as it came, his consciousness, or should he said delirium? left and he felt to the front, being caught by Hiccup arms before he hit his head. What was more worrisome was that he, in no moment, had dropped the shepherd staff, instead, his grip was even stronger.

-Come on bud, we must take him to Berk. -Hiccup turn to see Toothless who didn't take his eyes, pupils slim like snakes, from the boy the whole time and keep growling at him. -Come Toothless, he is unconscious, he can't do anything now- His eyes were to Hiccup now, looking at him with disbelieved while doing some rebellious sounds, he wasn't happy. Despite that, the black dragon got closer to his rider and allow him to climb on his back with the white-haired teen and fly out.

On the air, Astrid was carrying what seems to be a chest full of toys and weird artifacts. The dragon riders focused their course to Berk and start flying to the aisle as fast as they could with the cargo that they had now in their hands. For what it looked like the wind was in their favor and even helped them a little. If they had turn back to the ship they might have seen how all of it froze in its place, keeping it from moving.

Hiccup saw Berk on the distant and he redirects his flying to the chief hut, his house. At this time of the day of the day he was pretty sure his mom was there coming from her fly with Cloudjumper. His assumptions were correct when he saw his mother´s dragon on the roof of the lodge. The green-eyed dragon landed in front of the door, followed by the blue dragon that Astrid was riding. She ran to him and grabbed the teen from his hands, one arm under his knees and the other on his shoulders.

-He is so skinny- Hiccup heard her say while running inside. Unhooking himself from Toothless he follows her.

-Oh god, what happened, who is he? - His mom ran towards the boy in Astrid's arms, taking him from her hands and turning quickly to his room. - Come on guys, don't stay there and bring me blankets and water, this kid temperature is below freezing. -

-On it, mom- He got the spare blankets from his mother room while Astrid went to warm the water. He ran upstairs to see his mom taking the staff from the white-haired teen with ease and placing it in the other corner of the room. - He didn't let go the staff the whole time we were flying- Mumbled while placing the blankets on top of him.

-Maybe he was grabbing the last thing that reminds him of his home. - His mother answers while taking the warm water Astrid got up. -He was hanging on with his last energy because now he is exhausted-

The auburn hair male sight while stumbling back and sitting on his chair, looking at the boy in his bed and wondering what had happened to him, but especially, what has he said when he was raving. Hiccup shook his head deciding he was going to deal with that later and standing up.

-What are we going to do now- Astrid's voice was heard at the same time a knock on the front door and an older voice calling for him was heard. With another sight, he was doing that a lot often, he shook his head and turn to climb down to the front door.

-We will deal with him later, right now the chief has been absent too long and Berk needs me- He smiled at his ex-girlfriend and former best friend receiving back the same kind of friendly smile. He was, in a way, glad his relationship with Astrid was now only friendly because she was not going to like what he was going to say.

\- Mom, go get Gothi and ask her if she can look at the incomer, and Astrid, as chief I assign you to be by the newcomer side until he wakes- And with that he closed the door and run downstairs, followed by the scream of a raged Astrid who did not like to be locked up in babysitting duty.


	2. Chapter 2: Whose hair was white as snow

Who said being chief was as easy as training dragons had a reaaaally big problem on perception. The next thing that he had known after the arriving of the newbie was that he was being dragged around town to fix and help some Vikings. First, it was Sven house, then the captain needed more weapons after that Finn pastizal was not big enough to for winter, and so on and so off, even he had to do the naming of some newborns and the separation of a couple of fights.

By the time he arrived home his mother was sleeping in some blankets next to the white-haired teen so he went to sleep in his mother bed. He was so tired he even forgot to take out his prosthetic, something that he regretted later that night when the pains woke him up. With some luck, the next day was not gonna be so stressfully. He even forgot to ask his mother how everything has gone with Gothi.

Intensive sun rays entered his window in the morning and he groans in discomfort. Toothless, as soon as he saw him awake, started jumping around happy to find him with his eyes open to going flying. Hiccup chuckled and got up, putting his prosthetic back in place.

-I know buddy, it's time to go flying.- Walking fast he went to the door, crossing on his way out his mother -Hi mom, can't talk, flying time- he said dodging cloudjumper tail and opening the front door. There was Eret, on top of Scullcrasher ready to go flying.

-Hey Eret, everybody is ready?- he jumped on top of toothless and his dragon went up, flying, being followed by the brunet male.

-The twins are coming late as usual, other than that everybody is waiting for you on the risk, ready to go scouting as every day, my chief.-

-don't call me that- he groaned while accelerating to go to the risk where everybody was waiting for him. As always Astrid was sitting next to Stormfly, her blue Deadly Nadder, hugging one of her knees while looking at the ocean. A huge blond dude was behind her writing happily in a diary while talking with a brown roundy dragon. Fishlegs turn to see him and wave while the dragon, Meatlug, shook herself standing up.

-Hiccup, you don't know which kind of animal I saw yesterday, I swear I saw a bear as big as Meatlug wandering around the forest- Fishlegs got up waving his diary.- He even had a dozen of arrows around his body-

-You can talk about that later- His cousin, even tho he couldn't find any resembled between himself and the bulky brunet male who got up, shout Fishlegs out- Right now Hiccup has to tell us about the lady who he found yesterday- he wiggled his eyes, smiling with too much ego.

-It was a male, Snoutloud, and I don't think he would even want to be with you- Astrid answer for him, standing up from her position. The male got a little flustered and lean back into a huge red dragon, who push him with one of his horns- we will discuss that later, right Hiccup?-

-Yes, that's exactly what we are gonna do after we scout the aisle for possible threats. -He didn't even get down from his dragon, ready to part once again- where are the twins?-

-They can reach us- behind him Eret answer him- I want to show you where the new port is gonna be before I have to go back to work.-

Hiccup nodded and with a sign, all the dragon riders got on their pets and start flying. Only to being reach by two voices in the distance. The twins were coming really fast on their two-headed green dragon, the female waving her arms while the male rotating what it looks to be a shovel. Astrid frowned and shook her head.

-Where have you two been? We have been waiting for you since forever- she exclaimed, looking really angry for some reason.

-Guys, you don't know what just happened to us- the blonde female of the twins wave her arms in the sky.

-Yeah, we were leaving our house and the door was frozen- the male complemented looking at his sister.

-And there was snow on the front of the house so mom made us shovel it- She finished the narration looking for something in her pockets.

-We brought some to show- the male took the remaining of hard melted snow out from his bag- Oh, it melted down-

-HEY, that was my snow- with an angry semblant she pulled one of the horns on his helmet.

-No~o this is my snow- her twin answer pulling one of her tails.

-Guys, guys, we will discuss that later, we need to go right now- Hiccup didn't even wait for them to start anything and torn his dragon around, starting a low flying. He heard Fishlegs coming next to him as well as Astrid.

-Hey, Hiccup, is really weird that there is even snow in this time of year- he heard the blonde male talking to him. -It's not even close to winter season-

-Yeah, and the skies had been to clear to be a wandering ice cloud.- He turns to see Astrid talking, while she looked back at him.

-I know, it really weird, but we can't do anything about it right now, we have to finish our roundup and then we can wonder about it- Hiccup knew the problem was not solved but he had some responsibilities to take care of first.

The roundup was the only responsibility Hiccup enjoyed. Actually, he enjoyed any job that made him got on Toothless and fly around. But with the roundup, he got to take care of the vigilance of the aisle and the wild dragons who lived on berk. The air ruffling his hair and his friends next to him while he got to wander around, who could ask for more? Toothless made a purring noise when he saw the ocean ahead of him. Leaning a little to the side he got toothless to turn and follow the line of the aisle. What could be better than this view?

Darkness, that's the first thing Jack remembered. He felt like he was floating in dark waters, feeling cold like he hadn't felt in a long time. He wondered if this is how dying felt like but then a piercing pain shoot through his heart, it was a beat.

He heard voices in off around him, they were definitely talking about some kind of weird language, he could make some words like a kid, staff, and water but nothing else. The water pulled him down once again and he stops hearing. Going back to the darkness of unconsciousness. What Jack never got to know is that he kept murmuring the word ice, and that his staff was reacting to that, letting small shiny sparkles fall to the ground and allowing the ice grow little by little on the floor.

-okay, so- Hiccup walked a little on top of the risk, happy to see all of the dragon riders relax on the floor making a semicircle in front of him. Astrid was laying with her back on her blue dragon wind, the twins were currently fighting over something he didn't care about, pulling their helmets and hairs. Snoutloud and Fishlegs were the most excited of the group, looking at him expecting something he didn't understood.- Yesterday on one of our whereabouts Astrid and I saw a shiny explosion ok the sky, when we got closer it was a boat with a weird flag-

-this flag- Astrid said pulling from Stormfly's sac the piece of fabric, passing it to Fishlegs -It is made from a fabric we don't have here in Berk, do you feel it?-

-Yes, yes indeed, is so silky and soft- Fishlegs start rubbing it and pulling a little to test it- also resistant-

-Nothing can resist us- the twins jumped from where they were and pull the fabric from Fihlegs hands.

-Yeah, we can break everything- the male twin grabbed one of the flag endings and before anyone could jump fast enough so they pulled the fabric with force.

-WAIT… it doesn't break?- Hiccup looked at the fabric puzzled and then at Astrid who already was up, as surprised as him.

-Guys, you can break it- Fishlegs took another end and start pulling it from the twins and nothing, the fabric not even appeared to be in distress. Hiccup felt better for a minute until Snoutloud jumped from his place with a dagger in his hand.

-I WILL BREAK IT-

-SNOUTLOUD NO!- Too late for Hiccup as the dagger went down to the middle of the fabric and with a screeching sound the dagger got curls up in itself, not even perforing the fabric.

-That's amazing!- Astrid got closer to check on the piece of clothing, the G of the flag was a little stretched but other than that there was no sign that the flag was ripped. Hiccup got closer and grabbed the fabric, fidgeting with it and then looked at the rest of the Dragon Riders and the nodded.

-We will ask about it with the kid once he wakes up, in the meantime I would keep it and- now addressing the big blond whose eyes seemed sad about the fact he wasn't going to play with the flag- Fishlegs, we will test it at the Smitty after lunch, Astrid, can you take care of the captains need, they are planning on training the younger kids on ax fighting- Then he addressed his cousin and the twins- ehhh, you do your things.-

-yeah! we can do our things- The male twin raised his hand, while his sister knocked his elbow.-

-We can keep looking for Skaði to ask her why she froze our doorsteps- His sister smiled at him, now fist bumping in a happy manner.

-Are you guys searching the winter goddess?- Astrid looked at them puzzled and the looked at Hiccup, both shrugged and then smiled a little. With one swift movement Hiccup climbed on Toothless and took flying, his mind drifting to a snow white hair man he really was curious about.


End file.
